


Friday Night

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Hotel Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mentor/Protégé, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tutoring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Abby Griffin/Bellamy Blake Modern AUPlot:lovers meet up for their monthly affair
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 2





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



Bellamy Blake was sitting in the bar across the front desk of the hotel somehow after all these months he was still scared still nervous that they’ll be found out. He's slowly sipping his drink waiting biding his time until he saw her. He looked at her profile as she walks into the hotel. He watched Abigail get her room key and leave some money on the table for his drink. He followed ed several paces behind but manage to meet her on the same elevator She pushed the button for number 8 he pushed his for 7. And off they went as the elevator took us to their rooms.  
He noticed her she’s beautiful as always and judging by the amount of perfume she put on she’s been waiting for this night ever since the week started. As they get closer to his floor he notices that she drops an extra hotel key by his foot he picked it up just as they arrived at his floor. “Have a good night” he says as he walked off the elevator. He saw her sensual smirk in the mirror as the doors close behind him, he remembered the first time they started doing this. 

He had just finished high school and she was his tutor, it happened during the graduation barbeque his mom and several other moms in the neighborhood threw for the seniors on the block. At some point during the evening she took him by his hand and lead him into her house, they quickly moved into the guest bedroom and the moment they got through the threshold of the room she tossed him down on the bed and had her way with him. That was the night Bellamy lost his virginity. She kissed his lips when it was over and as he watched her get dressed he sheepishly asked. “Mrs. Griffin, can we do this again?” He saw a sultry smile peak out from the corner of her mouth. “Of course in fact I’ll come by your house tomorrow afternoon and begin coaching you in the more sensual acts of being with a woman.” And so the next afternoon Mrs. Griffin took giving Bellamy some intense but fun training, while they became lovers. 

Bellamy arrived at her room he don’t bother to breathe or to knock all of this has become familiar to him by now. He opened the door and there she was laying on the bed stark naked she looked at me and called me over “Take off your clothes.”  
She spoke softly but there was authority in her voice. Bellamy did as she asked coming closer to her she smiled as she felt his erection through his boxers. “Oh Dear it seems you have missed me.” She tugged down his boxers and placed his dick in her soft hands. She stroked his shaft while giving his little head soft kisses she smiled as she looked at her handy work. Her eyes are hungry as she moves to kiss him, “Now are you ready my boy?” Bellamy nodded and soon enough he was greeted with the sensation of her mouth, he thought long and hard about fucking her throat but as he watched her ass he had slightly more perverted ideas cross his mind.  
Bellamy pulled her off his dick by her brown hair as she gives him this wonderfully piercing gaze and he kissed her. In Bellamy's mind he know s how precious their weekend together will be but he wanted to make the most of every second. He guided her face first down onto the bed and she knowing what he had in mind props her ass up towards the sky. Bellamy kissed each round butt cheek and then kiss her neck. While his dick brushes against the lips of her hairy pussy she smiles “humph. So. Are we making love or are you content with just kissing my ass?” he kissed her butt again but this time he took her arms and bind them behind her back. She smiles as she feels the tip of dick brush against her lips and slit. He gave her neck one light kiss and sheathed dick inside her. “Yes my darling boy, Treat me like I’m your play thing. He pumped his dick deep inside her and in response her cries grew louder and louder, so much so that he was afraid she’d disturb the folks in the next room. He was kissing her constantly as he fell her nails begin to dig into his skin, Abby’s cries turned into passion filled screams of joy “Yes, Yes Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard with that big Cock.” Abby looked up at him and guided his face to meet hers “Let me ride you.” Bellamy did as she asked and switched positions.

Abby smiled down at Bellamy and said with sweetness but authority in her voice. “You like making your Mistress come don’t you?” He nodded as she braced herself against him. He lifted his head up to her breast and sucked on her pink nipples. Bellamy had been craving this for a few months now and she knows he'd do almost anything to make this time with her last. For now though they rest and sleep it’s only Friday night they have tomorrow and a few hours on Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
